Spathiphyllum hybrid.
xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Stwentynine.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the program was to develop a large, fast growing, Spathiphyllum cultivar useful for various container sizes with attractive growth habit and large, dark green and glossy leaves.
The new Spathiphyllum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1997 as a seedling within the progeny of a cross made in 1996 in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla. The female parent was Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar S17, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,807 a/k/a Spathiphyllum 1998(trademark). The male parent was the proprietary Spathiphyllum seedling selection identified by the code number 93-8-1, obtained in the same program, not patented.
Asexual propagation of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 since 1998 by means of tissue culture in Altha, Fla. has established that the unique characteristics of this new cultivar are in fact stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Spathiphyllum cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and/or horticultural practices such as temperature, light intensity, day length, fertilization, irrigation, propagation procedures etc., without any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum:
1. Large size, tall plant, appropriate for 20-cm and larger containers;
2. Symmetrical, upright, relatively open growth habit;
3. Very vigorous growth;
4. Large, wide, thick, ribbed, dark green and glossy leaf blades;
5. Spathes held relatively close to foliage on very thick, strong, straight, vertical peduncles;
6. Very large spathes with green veins and some yellowish coloration on back side;
7. Large spadices.
Plants of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are distinguished from plants of the female parent, cultivar S17, by its greater height; more upright, narrower and more open growth habit; more vigorous growth; less abundant branching and flowering; larger, darker green and glossier leaf blades; spathes that are longer, with more yellowish and green coloration on the back side and are held closer to foliage on thicker and stronger peduncles.
Plants of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are distinguished from plants of the male parent, seedling 93-8-1 by its narrower, more upright growth habit, less abundant flowering, longer petiole wings, leaf blades shorter with lower length to width ratio; spathes held closer to foliage on shorter, thicker and stronger peduncles.
The new cultivar can be compared to the known cultivars: Spathiphyllum xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,964, a/k/a Sensation(copyright) and Spathiphyllum Supreme(copyright) (not patented).
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum cultivar differ from plants of Spathiphyllum Gorgusis No. 1 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 have narrower and more upright growth habit than plants of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99 and are suitable for 20-cm and larger containers, whereas pants of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99 are suitable for 25-cm and larger containers.
2. Leaf blades of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are smaller, with lower length to width ratio and glossier than leaf blades of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99.
3. Petioles of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are thinner and have narrower, less prominent petiole wings than petioles of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99.
4. Peduncles of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are thicker and stronger than peduncles of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99.
5. Spathes of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 have more yellowish and green coloration on the back side than spathes of xe2x80x98Gorgusis No. 1xe2x80x99.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum cultivar differ from plants of Spathiphyllum Supreme in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 have more upright and symmetrical growth habit, are taller and narrower than plants of Supreme.
2. Plants of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 branch and flower less readily than plants of Supreme.
3. Leaf blades of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are larger, with lower length: width ratio, more ribbed, darker green and glossier than leaf blades of Supreme.
4. Petioles of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are much thicker, have shorter and thicker geniculum and more prominent petiole wings than petioles of Supreme.
5. Spathes of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are held closer to foliage on thicker and stronger peduncles than spathes of Supreme.
6. Spathes of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are larger, with greater length: width ratio and elliptic, whereas spathes of Supreme are between broadly ovate, oval and orbicular.
7. Spathes of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 have more yellowish and green coloration on the back side than spathes of Supreme.
8. Spadices of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 are larger and have larger pistils than spadices of Supreme.
9. Plants of xe2x80x98Stwentyninexe2x80x99 produce pollen very rarely, whereas plants of Supreme readily produce pollen.